


Буревестник

by SoyKotya



Series: Дети Саампы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyKotya/pseuds/SoyKotya
Summary: Кому много дано - с того много и спросится. Наместник Наджендра встречает в одной из своих провинций мальчика, обладающего даром предсказывать беды. Такая встреча точно не обошлась без покровительства верховной богини – Шестихвостой Саампы. Но всякую ли беду можно отвести, даже зная о ней? И всякую ли беду способно предсказать пророчество?





	Буревестник

**Author's Note:**

> мусА – здесь: человеческий ребёнок  
> дахИ – здесь: обладающий тайным знанием, пророк

Привычный базарный шум взрезало воплем, полным ненависти и боли:

– Это всё мальчишка! Дурной язык! Дурная кровь! Проваливай, пока я тебя не пришиб.

На пятачке у лавки дешёвой кухонной утвари образовалась небольшая толчея. Зеваки галдели с утроенной силой, кто-то охал, кто-то взывал ко Всевышнему, кто-то сыпал проклятьями.

Наджендра покосился неодобрительно в сторону расшумевшихся мирханцев и кивком отправил своего спутника проверить, в чём дело. Ещё не хватало, чтобы его визит в этот Саампой забытый край омрачился внезапной площадной казнью. Кончик хвоста возмущённо затрещал, от чего находившиеся поблизости люди шарахнулись в стороны. Вид пребывающего в ярости высокопоставленного индрийского нага вселял в теплокровных мертвящий ужас. Наджендра, конечно, в ярости не был, но и обычного раздражения хватало, чтобы заставить окружающих почтительно присмиреть.

Чтобы отвлечься, Наджендра снова провёл ладонями по двум разложенным для него образцам бархата, но лучше не стало. Правый скрёб по коже, как пемза, хотя отливал на солнце изумительным оттенком красного золота. Второй на ощупь был нежнее пены, но тусклый и невыразительный на вид. Наг небрежным жестом отмёл оба варианта и оглянулся в поисках помощника как раз в тот момент, когда тонкий и гибкий, как один из хвостов Саампы, юноша ужом выскользнул из толпы.

Наджендра откровенно любовался змеиной грацией двуногой походки, стекавшими по плечам угольно-чёрными волосами, ядовитым изгибом тонкого алого рта. Багир приблизился, и Наджендра позволил себе скользнуть кончиком хвоста вверх по сухой, жилистой ноге и на несколько мгновений обвиться вокруг талии, подтянув помощника к себе ближе. Багир на миг прикрыл глаза, но тут же выпрямился и тихо отчитался:

– Не извольте беспокоиться, мой господин. Всего лишь местный беспризорник. Должно быть, из проклятых или даже меченых. Едва ли его здесь забьют камнями, а тронуть побрезгуют.

– Тем лучше. Идём дальше, нам ещё нужно найти приличную суконную лавку.

Наджендра благодушно обвил шею помощника хвостом, о который тот едва заметно потёрся подбородком, и выпустил, двинувшись дальше по ряду. Местные в ужасе отводили глаза, уверенные, что поощрение, которое они только что видели, является угрозой или предупреждением от злобного тирана. Наджендра не стремился их разубеждать. Багир был редким экземпляром двуногих, который умел правильно оценивать жесты нагов. И более того, искренне получал удовольствие от змеиных ласк.

Они неспешно миновали один прилавок за другим, пока не вклинились в поредевшую уже толпу, собравшуюся вокруг беспризорника. Люди торопливо расступались, давая дорогу наместнику. Наджендра бросил короткий взгляд в сторону виновника поднявшейся суматохи, и увидел тощего неприметного мальчишку лет десяти. Пыльный холщовый балахон висел на нём бесформенной тряпкой. Кожа обтягивала руки так, словно под ней ничего кроме костей не было вовсе, а спутанные волосы, цвета которых под слоем грязи было и не разглядеть, нависали над вытянутым лицом, затеняя и скрадывая бритвенную остроту скул.

Обычный оборванец, ничего особенного.

И Наджендра уже отвернул было от него голову, устремляясь к замеченной впереди очередной суконной лавочке, как мальчишка вдруг вскинулся и уставился прямо на нага. Его глаза были темнее песчаной бури, и голос, неожиданно сильный для такой тощей цыплячьей шейки, разорвал базарный гомон, словно заставил все посторонние звуки на несколько мгновений исчезнуть.

– Поранишься бархатом нежным, проступит, что спрятано было.

Произнеся это, мальчишка, миг назад похожий на пустынный смерч, весь словно потух, немедля сжавшись: втянул голову в плечи и подался назад, будто в ожидании удара. А базар с новой силой взорвал раскалённый воздух шквалом голосов. Со всех сторон то и дело слышались выкрики да шепотки. «Меченый». «Дурная кровь». «Кривой язык». «Отродье беса».

Наджендра моргнул и перевёл взгляд на Багира, чуть коснувшегося его руки:

– С вами всё хорошо, мой господин? Вы так внезапно остановились…

– Ты слышал мальчишку, Багир?

Помощник позволил себе удивлённо вскинуть брови и едва кивнул.

– Он говорил что-то про бархат и о чём-то спрятанном, но, по правде, я едва сумел расслышать. Мне переспросить его, мой господин?

Наджендра не ответил. Он стремительно заскользил в направлении примеченной ранее лавки. Не обращая внимания на лебезение торговца, откинул разложенный отрез ткани и осторожно провёл пальцем по прилавку. Зацепив что-то острое, вероятно, проступивший в рассохшемся дереве гвоздь, Наджендра поднял палец вверх, задумчиво наблюдая, как собирается и скатывается по ладони белесая капля. Игнорируя сравнявшегося цветом со своими белыми одеждами торговца, наг прошептал, неверяще и восторженно: «Дахи». Настоящий дахи, редчайший. Предсказывающий беду.

Чувство было такое, будто его разом обвили все шесть хвостов Саампы – благословение богини. Наивысшая удача.

Позабыв про ткани, Наджендра устремился обратно. Толпа при виде несущегося в её сторону нага не просто расступилась – мгновенно растворилась, оставив площадку перед посудной лавкой практически пустой: только помертвевший лавочник и безучастный ко всему мальчишка не шелохнулись.

Осторожно, стараясь не напугать, Наджендра потянулся хвостом к ребёнку и легонько мазнул кончиком по босым ступням. Мальчик вздрогнул и поднял голову. Бездонные провалы его глаз словно видели нага насквозь, но это не вызывало у него отторжения – только усиливало нетерпение.

– Идём со мной, муса. Идём со мной, и тебе ни о чём больше не придётся переживать. И нечего бояться.

Минуту мальчик изучал Наджендру своими невозможно чёрными глазами, словно сдирал с него покровы слой за слоем. И, будто бы разглядев его искренность, кивнул.

– Багир, – позвал Наджендра подоспевшего помощника. – Помоги мальчику. Он идёт с нами.

***  
К чести Багира, он ни словом, ни жестом не проявил удивления или сомнения в решении господина. Хотя Наджендра был уверен, что глубина его изумления могла бы достичь морского дна. Когда они втроём добрались до особняка наместника, он велел Багиру позаботиться в первую очередь о госте, а сам укрылся в своих покоях. Спустя час раздался стук в дверь. Багир почтительно склонился, переступив порог, и подробно отчитался о том, что гость помыт, одет, накормлен и оставлен отдыхать в гостевой комнате. Наджендра слушал его тихий, ровный голос, скользил взглядом по выпрямленной фигуре, следил, как солнечный луч тонет в кромешной черноте его волос, и когда помощник смолк, ожидая распоряжений, чуть усмехнулся.

– Признайся, Багир, тебя разрывает от любопытства, зачем мне понадобился какой-то мирханский оборванец.

По тонким губам пролетела мимолётная улыбка, но помощник лишь почтительно склонил голову в ответ.

– Этот муса обладает редким и бесценным даром. Он умеет предсказывать беду. И если я завоюю его доверие и привязанность, он станет самым счастливым талисманом из всех возможных.

– Вам благоволит сама Саампа, мой господин.

Наджендра встретился с помощником глазами и улыбнулся.

– Я подумываю хорошо отдохнуть до вечернего приёма. Будь любезен, Багир, закрой дверь.

– Снаружи или изнутри, мой господин? – отозвался тот хрипловато.

– Изнутри.

 

***  
До начала приёма оставался час, когда Наджендра решил навестить мальчика. Тот устроился в углу комнаты, свернувшись компактным комочком на большой бархатной подушке. В простых полотняных штанах и тунике, со смоляными волосами и тёмной бронзовой кожей тот смотрелся почти кляксой среди пёстрого мирханского убранства.

На низком столике у стены был оставлен кувшин колодезной воды, несколько мягчайших пшеничных хлебцев (то немногое, что Наджендра искренне любил в Мирхане) и несколько ломтиков мармелада. Безупречный во всём, Багир учёл, что беспризорник едва ли знавал какие-то деликатесы и питался регулярно, а потому новый рацион для гостя начал с пищи, близкой к привычной ему, исключив также вероятность переедания. Впрочем, их гость, очевидно, был не из тех, кто бросается на еду.

Мальчик не спал, и стоило Наджендре оказаться в комнате, как он тут же сел, глядя на нага полупустыми глазами. Наджендра знал, что дар мальчишки до поры будет довлеть над ним и вести его, покуда не уверится, что тот в безопасности. И надеялся, что его покровительство окажется достаточным для этого.

– Ты отдохнул, муса? – спросил он мягко.

Мальчик заторможенно кивнул, не сводя с него глаз.

– Хорошо. Думаю, пришла пора познакомиться. Я Наджендра, наместник Мирхана, Саиама и Ка-Цзы. Ты можешь обращаться ко мне «господин» или «господин Наджендра». Как твоё имя?

Мальчик не ответил. Наджендра повторил вопрос, но реакции не дождался.

– У тебя есть имя, муса?

Мальчик покачал головой отрицательно, и наг медленно приблизился к нему.

– Тебе нужно имя. Я дам его тебе. Я назову тебя Данияль. «Дарованный богами». Ты не против?

– Данияль… – повторил мальчик, словно пробуя слово на вкус.

Сейчас его голос звучал совсем не так, как тогда, на базаре. Он был тонким и слабым – неудивительно, учитывая возраст и то, насколько мальчишка был истощён.

– Тебе нравится?

– Да, – кивнул наконец Данияль, и Наджендра позволил себе мягкую улыбку.

– Хорошо. Значит, с этого момента тебя зовут Данияль. И ты находишься полностью под моей защитой. Я обеспечу тебя всем. А ты обязуешься служить мне. Мне нужен твой дар, Данияль. Твои предсказания.

Мальчик вздрогнул и отшатнулся, глядя на Наджендру полными ужаса глазами.

– Дурные слова?

Наг едва удержался, чтобы не затрещать хвостом и не напугать ребёнка ещё сильнее. Глупые люди не только не разглядели огромной удачи у себя под носом, но и самого мальчишку, похоже, убедили в том, что его дар – проклятье. Ясно, почему он так ужасно выглядит: похоже, его дар долго таскал своего владельца по миру в поисках того, кто оценит по достоинству свалившееся счастье и позаботится о мальчишке.

Со всем присущим ему терпением Наджендра пояснил:

– Это не дурные слова, Данияль. Это твой дар. Ты предупреждаешь о беде, и тот, кто слушает, может её предотвратить. Я умею слушать. И я готов заботиться о тебе, чтобы слушать то, что ты мне будешь говорить. Ты согласен?

Данияль молчал долго. Смотрел немигающими чёрными глазами и обдумывал услышанное. Произнёс тихо:

– Я не… Я не умею это делать. Специально не умею. Оно всегда случается само.

В его голосе практически звучало отчаяние – в нём говорил ребёнок. Честный и беззащитный ребёнок.

Наджендра машинально потянулся к нему и погладил лодыжку кончиком хвоста в безотчётном жесте поддержки. И тут же отдёрнул обратно, когда осознал, что делает. Однако Данияль не отпрянул, только проследил движение хвоста глазами и поднял на нага вопросительный взгляд.

– Никто не может управлять таким даром, Данияль, я знаю это. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Тебе просто нужно будет видеться со мной каждый день, проводить время вместе. И когда мне что-то будет угрожать, твой дар предупредит меня. Другого от тебя не требуется.

Наджендра умолчал о том, что сработает это, только если Данияль искренне привяжется к нему, полюбит его. А насильно, по приказу или из чувства долга, мил не будешь.

– Если так, то я... я согласен, – мальчик кивнул и бросил несмелый взгляд в сторону столика со снедью.

– Я рад. Отныне ты всегда будешь есть досыта, Данияль. Эта еда – твоя, и если ты захочешь ещё чего-нибудь, тебе следует только попросить.

Наджендра заметил короткое движение, будто подавленный рывок, и добавил медленно, проверяя догадку:

– Может быть, есть еда, которую тебе хочется попробовать?

Мальчик заметно колебался, но всё же решился:

– Яблоко. Если можно, я бы хотел попробовать яблоко.

– Разумеется, – кивнул Наджендра и взмахом хвоста отправил караулившего у порога слугу принести требуемое.

Не прошло минуты, как он вернулся с подносом спелых, сочных, сияющих красными боками плодов. Наджендра переместил туловище к выходу, взял одно из яблок – и переместился к мальчику, протянув яблоко ему. Данияль благоговейно взял предложенное, глядя на плод во все глаза, и наг едва удержался от того, чтобы рассмеяться: он никогда не видел, чтобы на обычные яблоки смотрели с таким трепетом. Ничего, скоро для Данияля они станут такой же обыденностью, как и для него.

– Его едят, а не молятся, – улыбнулся Наджендра, легонько коснулся пальцами волос мальчика и развернулся к выходу. – У меня дела теперь. Увидимся завтра, Данияль.

И наг оставил мальчика сводить знакомство с яблоком наедине.

***  
К тому времени, как визит в Мирхан подошёл к концу, Данияль успел немного освоиться в обществе Наджендры, но всё ещё побаивался слуг, и все просьбы озвучивал непосредственно господину. Мальчик был в меру любопытен, но страшно скован и смертельно боялся сделать что-то не так.

А ещё он был чрезвычайно благодарным слушателем.

Багир, в те годы, когда Наджендра занимался его обучением, слушал его предельно внимательно, но всё сказанное им будто бы сортировал на важное и не очень и раскладывал у себя в памяти по полочкам. Нет, Наджендра вовсе не был против, ведь именно умение анализировать услышанное сделало Багира ценным личным помощником. Но жадное внимание, с которым маленький Данияль ловил каждое слово, делало Наджендре чрезвычайно приятно.

Когда они собирались в дорогу, Наджендра никак не мог решить: оставить с собой в паланкине бессменного помощника, как обычно, или Данияля. Багир сам разрешил проблему, сообщив, что планирует купить ещё одного верблюда, на котором поедет, потому что не видит смысла тратить деньги на двух, необходимых для транспортировки расширенного паланкина. Наджендра с лёгкостью согласился, огладив лицо помощника кончиком хвоста, и, радуясь решённой проблеме, не задумался над застывшим выражением лица Багира.

Дорога прошла легко и сонно, они с Даниялем продремали большую часть пути. Зато мальчик совершенно обвыкся в компании нага и, кажется, не испытывал никаких неудобств от прикосновений хвоста, несколько раз даже уснув прямо на нём.

В Индре первое время пришлось решать множество дел, скопившихся за время его отъезда, и на подопечного у Наджендры оставалось лишь немного времени по вечерам. За эти дни Багир сумел приучить мальчика сообщать о своих нуждах и желаниях ему – к помощи других слуг в доме Данияль по-прежнему прибегал с крайней неохотой.

Закончив со срочными делами и доставив королеве отчёт о состоянии дел в Мирхане, Наджендра решил взяться за Данияля всерьёз. Для начала было необходимо научить мальчика читать и писать. После этого планировалось заниматься с ним счётом, географией и историей. В дальнейшем – познакомить с науками и искусствами. То, что Наджендре нужен был дахи, не значило, что он потерпит у себя в окружении кого-то глупого и необразованного. С этих пор время, которое Наджендра прежде проводил за чтением и игрой в чаупар с соседом, тратилось на обучение нового подопечного, а вместо вечерних прогулок по саду в компании Багира Наджендра расспрашивал Данияля о его дне и читал ему вслух литературу, ненавязчиво знакомя с культурой Индры, которая должна была стать для него родной. В остальном привычный уклад жизни не изменился.

Данияль предсказывал. Предупреждения были разными: одни касались несвежих продуктов за обедом, другие помогали предотвращать бытовые неприятности вроде травм из-за подвернувшего на вспучившейся мостовой ногу верблюда или прорвавшего водопровода, на якобы замену которого управляющий регулярно отчислял деньги из домашней казны. Мостовые тут же чинились, нерадивые управляющие лишались своих не в меру хватливых рук, а сердце полнилось благодарностью пресветлой Саампе за неожиданный подарок.

Когда Данияль уже порядком освоил грамоту, Наджендра стал передавать ему роль чтеца по вечерам. Мальчик забирался на застеленную шёлком постель нага, скрещивал ноги на манер, усвоенный от местных жителей-людей, и старательно складывал вместе слова, тонкой вязью испещрявшие страницы дорогих книг – настоящих, из бумаги и в кожаных переплётах. Наджендра слушал немного напряжённый мальчишеский голос, прикрыв глаза и наблюдая из-под ресниц тонкий острый профиль.

– Господин, – повернулся как-то Данияль, закончив читать легенду о царе, которого преследовали беды и которому помог бродячий мальчик маг, взявший в уплату обязательство царя каждый вечер приносить ему пиалу горячего молока с пряностями, – почему все эти истории такие короткие? Почему в них не говорится, что было потом? Ведь наверняка с царём много чего происходило даже после того, как маг спас его. Я бы хотел знать, что.

– Про царя Сереша есть много легенд, Данияль. Это просто одна из них. Читай дальше.

– А про мальчика мага в них ещё есть?

– Нет, про мальчика мага в них нет. Там другие истории, когда царь стал взрослее и мудрее.

– Но ведь царь обещал носить ему молоко каждый вечер до конца жизни. Маг наверняка бы помогал ему и с другими проблемами. Ведь если вы заботитесь обо мне до конца жизни, то и я служу вам ровно столько же.

– Это просто легенды, Данияль. Истории. Маг наверняка помогал царю, но история про него самого закончилась здесь.

Данияль с сомнением, но всё же принял ответ и продолжил чтение. Вот только его вопрос заронил в сердце Наджендры смутное беспокойство. В следующую неделю он отыскал и изучил все доступные летописи и исторические сочинения, в которых упоминались дахи. И если прорицателей истины или знаменующих победы хроники могли упомянуть в разные годы их жизни, то предвещающие беду словно бы испарялись, едва появившись при каком-то правителе.

Наджендра знал – и имел возможность убедиться, – что дар раскрывается и работает, когда дахи связывает свою жизнь с кем-то, кто даёт ему обещание заботиться и беречь. И любой правитель, если он не сумасшедший, будет беречь дахи пуще глаз и рук своих. И тем не менее, ни одна хроника не содержала сведений о предвещающих беду, которые сопровождали бы своих правителей всю их жизнь.

Над этим стоило подумать.

***  
Данияль гордо крутился перед зеркалом, оценивая свой первый выходной наряд: ему исполнилось тринадцать, и Наджендра впервые допустил его присутствовать на пиру. Враги и друзья собирались за одним столом, прикидывая расклады и намечая союзы.

Цирюльник завершил сложную церемониальную причёску наместника и согнулся в поклоне:

– Следует ли мне дождаться окончания вечера, мой господин?

От количества шпилек и заколок голова гудела уже сейчас. Такое сооружение без вреда для шевелюры обычно мог распутать только тот, кто его делал. Но Наджендра проскользил взглядом по неподвижной фигуре давно собранного Багира и покачал головой.

Когда Багир только получил назначение, то иногда, не зная в точности границ своих обязанностей, брался даже за то, чего не должен был делать. Тогда после одного из пиров Наджендра страшно вымотался и, стремясь поскорее остаться один, вернулся в спальню, минуя дожидавшегося цирюльника. Кое-как устроив голову на подушках, Наджендра уснул, а когда проснулся, обнаружил рядом с постелью аккуратно сложенные шпильки и свернувшегося под боком Багира. Волосы, распущенные и расчёсанные, струились мягкими волнами по плечам и спине, и в целом не выглядели хоть сколько-то пострадавшими от постороннего вмешательства. В следующий раз распустить причёску Наджендра попросил Багира уже сам. И с тех пор всегда наслаждался тем, как ловкие пальцы едва ощутимо разбирают самые замысловатые сооружения на его голове, оставляя после себя ощущение лёгкости и щекотного покалывания.

Цирюльник был отослан домой.

Присутствие людей на пирах не очень приветствовалось, но сопровождающий Наджендру многие годы Багир был всем давно привычен и воспринимался чем-то вроде его второго хвоста. А теперь предстояло приучить всех так же воспринимать и Данияля. Наджендра окинул паренька критическим взглядом, под которым тот мигом присмирел, удовлетворённо кивнул и, повторив, что Данияль должен и не должен делать во время пира, жестом велел обоим сопровождающим следовать за ним.

Разумеется, о том, что Наджендра приютил мирханского оборванца, в его кругах все давно были в курсе. Но истинная причина этого поступка тщательно скрывалась. В сущности, её знали только они трое. Официально Наджендра просто взял себе очередную игрушку, чтобы воспитать на свой вкус и уложить в постель – по уши обязанным и послушным. Не он первый, не он последний.

Предсказуемо внимание собравшихся, хорошо или не очень замаскированное, сосредоточилось на Данияле. Наджендра немного беспокоился о том, как парень выдержит этот обстрел взглядами, но беспокоился напрасно: Данияль держался с достоинством и производил впечатление забавного, недалёкого и ручного зверька.

Убедившись, что парень справляется, Наджендра переключился на гостей и собственные дела. Главную его проблему уже многие годы составлял Динеш, наместник Лан-Ши, давно мечтавший заполучить Мирхан и Ка-Цзы в свои руки, в связи с чем непрестанно плёл интриги, чтобы подставить и опорочить имя Наджендры в глазах королевы.

Периодические покушения случались тоже, так что охраной Наджендра никогда не пренебрегал. А теперь у него был Данияль…

К концу вечера Наджендра только и мечтал распустить волосы и уснуть согретым теплотой податливого, гибкого тела. Но Багир задерживался, хотя к этому времени должен был уже проводить последних гостей. Когда помощник явился, Наджендра почти уснул, рискуя во сне распороть голову одной из многочисленных золочёных безделушек.

– Простите, мой господин, – почтительно произнёс Багир, склоняясь перед нагом и явно сдерживая учащённое, прерывистое дыхание. Вид у него был не самый цветущий – если, конечно, не считать расцветшего на скулах лихорадочного румянца. Пиры были тем ещё испытанием.

Наджендра махнул рукой и велел заняться его волосами, погружаясь в приятное бездумие от ощущения порхающих над головой ласковых рук. Внезапно одна из прядей сильно натянулась, и Наджендра зашипел от боли.

– Простите! Ох, мой господин, простите! – вина и испуг, звеневшие в голосе помощника позабавили: Наджендра терпел гораздо больше, пока над его причёской колдовал цирюльник, а оплошность Багира была незначительной и вообще первой на его памяти.

– Просто продолжай, – отозвался Наджендра, ободряюще мазнув хвостом по руке помощника.

– Вы так добры, мой господин.

Голос Багира звучал как-то почти отчаянно, слишком виновато для такой ерунды, но руки были так нежны, а ощущения приятны, что Наджендра решил не задумываться над этим. Багир просто очень устал за вечер. Они оба устали. Так что, едва звякнула последняя шпилька, Наджендра обвился вокруг помощника и уложил на постель, привычно устраивая человека в кольцах рук и хвоста. Сон пришёл мгновенно.

А потом внезапно навалились дела. Донесения из провинций, приказы королевы, конфликты и проблемы с другими наместниками. Единственным спокойным временем в распорядке дня Наджендры оставались часы, которые он уделял Даниялю. Багир же и вовсе практически не появлялся в доме, отсылаемый с многочисленными поручениями: поведать королевскому совету о состоянии провинций, задобрив подарками, переговорить с купцами и посланниками в столице, навестить наместников, согласовывая условия договоров… Багир всё исполнял безупречно, как всегда. Наджендра немного скучал по его присутствию и тоску свою утолял в обществе Данияля, к которому сам давно и искренне привязался. Они допоздна засиживлись с ним в спальне, отчего Багиру, как-то вернувшемуся среди ночи, пришлось удалиться в другую комнату, укрыв дрожавшего ребёнка одеялом.

***  
– Глазам своим не верю! Динеш подписал этот договор? По моим расчётам, он должен был потребовать сбросить по меньшей мере половину цены и выторговать себе компенсацию в двадцать верблюжьих голов. Что ты сделал, Багир? Опоил его?

Губы помощника тронула лёгкая улыбка, не задевшая, однако, глаз.

– В этом нет никакой моей заслуги, господин. Наместник Динеш сказал, что это его акт доброй воли, и договор составлен по справедливости. Заверил, что желает только выгодного сотрудничества между Лан-Ши и Ка-Цзы.

Конечно, Наджендра ему не поверил. Не в том, что заслуги Багира здесь не было. Динеш мог сколько угодно плести интриги, но всегда соблюдал условия соглашений, а потому подписанные бумаги на весь день повысили Наджендре настроение.

– Вы весь день светитесь радостью, господин, – улыбнулся Данияль, заходя вечером в спальню с новой книгой.

– Багир вернулся с отличными новостями. Сегодня закончим пораньше.

Данияль понятливо кивнул и забрался на постель. Они прочитали два рассказа, обсудив безрассудство царя и рассудительность его жены, спасшей страну от опустошительной войны, и Данияль уже закрыл было книгу, сдвигаясь к краю постели, как внезапно вздрогнул и застыл. Комната будто бы потемнела, и раздался хорошо уже знакомый гулкий голос пророчества:

– Кинжалом ударит в сердце, кто ближе всего на свете, в минуту пьянящей неги. Пять солнц у тебя осталось.

Наджендра застыл. Обмер, не дыша, не в состоянии постичь смысла произнесённых Даниялем слов. Отказываясь постигать его.

Речь в пророчестве могла идти только о Багире.

Но это не мог быть Багир. Кто угодно, но не он.

Наджендру охватила ярость. Он выбросил хвост вперёд, крепко стискивая Данияля и подтягивая его к себе.

– Ты лжёшь!

Кончик хвоста звонко трещал, незаметно выпуская тонкое смертоносное жало.

Данияль в ужасе смотрел на разъярённого нага, безрезультатно стараясь разжать обхватившие его тиски змеиного хвоста, и мотал головой из стороны в сторону, повторяя:

– Я не лгу, честно, я не лгу…

Разумеется, он не лгал. Пророчества не лгали никогда. Только предвещали то, что непременно случится, если это не предотвратить.

Через пять дней Багир – его верный, ласковый, безупречный во всём Багир – занесёт над его сердцем нож. Наджендре показалось, что этот нож уже в его груди, проворачивается там, оставляя от сердца лишь рваные лоскуты.

Ярость одномоментно, как и пришла, истаяла без следа, оставив после себя леденящее ничто.

Наджендра разом обмяк, выпуская полузадушенного Данияля, и когда тот потянулся к нему рукой, коротко велел:

– Уходи.

Когда Багир вошёл в комнату, Наджендра неподвижно лежал на постели, закрыв глаза. Он слышал, как скользит по коже ткань снимаемой одежды. Слышал мягкие босые шаги и влажное дыхание. Чувствовал давно привычную теплоту такого родного, знакомого до последней клеточки тела. Ощущал солоноватый запах человеческой кожи… Пять дней. Как пять ударов сердца перед тем, как всё кончится.

Наджендра обвился вокруг Багира, как делал это всегда на протяжении уже десяти лет, и провалился в сон.

***  
Шпионы доносили обо всём, что делал Багир, как во дворце, так и за его пределами. Из всех своих встреч Багир не доложил ему только об одной – с посыльным от Динеша. Теперь Наджендра точно знал, чем его помощник так умаслил наместника Лан-Ши. Стоило догадаться.

Всё в нём протестовало и отказывалось верить в предательство. Какая-то часть его даже думала о том, чтобы позволить пророчеству сбыться. Что угодно, только не эта душная, саднящая боль. Но он был сыном Саампы и наместником королевы – он не мог позволить себе слабость.

***  
Этой ночью Багир был особенно жаден. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели, и Наджендра не хотел гадать, от предвкушения это или от стремления взять напоследок как можно больше. Только сам неистово впитывал тепло, и запах, и вздохи, желая запечатлеть в себе всё счастье, связанное с человеком, которого допустил к себе так непозволительно близко.

Удовлетворённо раскинувшись на постели, Наджендра замер и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас, ощущая сладкую негу, он соскальзывал в сон. Но не позволял себе заснуть. Не в этот раз.

Когда дыхание выровнялось, Наджендра услышал тихий шелест. Нужный момент он поймал по мелькнувшей за веками тени – и распахнул глаза, мёртвой хваткой сжимая хвостом занесённую руку с кинжалом. Оружие отлетело в угол комнаты. Лицо Багира не выражало ничего – ни досады, ни удивления, ни страха, ни раскаяния. Безупречная невыразительность.

– Ты предал меня, – произнёс Наджендра.

Что ещё он мог сказать?

– Я предал вас, – ровным тоном подтвердил Багир.

– Кто?

– Наместник Динеш.

– Почему, Багир?

Боль, потопившая Наджендру, была столь велика, что удержать её не было никакой возможности. От отчаяния, прорвавшегося в вопросе, на лице Багира впервые что-то дрогнуло, но лишь на миг.

– Не смог устоять.

Наджендра не хотел знать, чем Динеш сумел его приманить. Каков бы ни был ответ, он не менял ровным счётом ничего.

– Ты помнишь, что полагается предателю, Багир?

– Смерть.

– Что ж. Я рад, что ты помнишь то, чему я учил тебя. Ты умрёшь как предатель, Багир. Но ты много лет был хорошим и верным… слугой, – произнёс Наджендра, запнувшись на последнем слове. – За это ты умрёшь быстро, безболезненно и на моих руках.

Наджендра не мог сохранить Багиру жизнь, даже если это было единственным, чего он желал сейчас. Но он мог оставить последние мгновения его жизни себе, не отдавая на растерзание толпы и палача.

Наджендра крепко перевил кольцами тело Багира, и только теперь заметил в его глазах слёзы. Багир улыбался так, будто получил не смертный приговор, а самый желанный подарок. Наджендра выпустил жало и вонзил в основание шеи Багира. Принимая стремительно обмякающее тело в руки, Наджендра расслышал в слабеющем вздохе его последние слова:

– Он знает про дахи. Берегите себя... и мальчика.

По законам Индры, тело предателя рвут на части и бросают на съедение птицам – им не даруется жизнь в Чертогах. Их не оплакивают и не хоронят.

Но у Наджендры есть время до утра.

Наджендра, в последний раз обвив собой остывающее тело, баюкал его на своих руках, целовал бездвижные губы и тихо оплакивал, повторяя одно лишь слово:

– Прости.

***  
Утром Наджендра собственноручно разорвал на части тело предателя и выбросил на площадь. Он не стал смотреть, как слетаются на добычу вороны и стервятники. Весь день он провёл в делах, впервые за три года отменив занятие с Даниялем, а вечером укрылся в храме Саампы. Всю неделю Наджендра осыпал храм щедрыми пожертвованиями. Всю неделю истово молился пресветлой, и о чём были те молитвы, не ведал ни один жрец.

Вечером седьмого дня Данияль бесшумно проскользнул в спальню Наджендры, осторожно приблизился и положил ладонь поверх руки нага. Глаза его были красны от слёз. Наджендра вздохнул и притянул мальчика к себе. Данияль всхлипнул, но плакать не стал, только спросил тихо:

– Почему он так сделал? Он же знал про меня.

Конечно же, Багир знал, что Данияль предупредит о покушении. Вот только, ослеплённый болью, Наджендра не задумался об этом раньше. До того, как стало слишком поздно.

Пять бездарно потраченных дней. До конца своей жизни он будет сожалеть о них. До конца жизни будет повторять своё "Прости".

– Я выясню это, Данияль. Я непременно выясню.

И Динеш за это заплатит.

***  
Прежде Наджендра никогда особенно не интересовался состоянием дел у Динеша, выяснял только то, что было необходимо, чтобы вести дела и не попадаться в сети. Теперь же он стремился выяснить о нём всё, что мог.

Погружённый в работу, Наджендра сократил число занятий с Даниялем до трёх в неделю и совсем прекратил читать с ним по вечерам. Его не оставляло ощущение, что если бы он только чаще проводил время с Багиром, то сумел бы как-то предотвратить, предупредить произошедшее. Только теперь, потеряв Багира навсегда, он понимал, как сильно отдалил его от себя после встречи с Даниялем. Воспоминания и сожаления накатывали одно за другим, как одна за другой накатывают на берег морские волны. Сколько мелочей он видел, но не пожелал замечать, предпочёл игнорировать. Отец всегда ругал его за это – за то, каким невнимательным становится Наджендра, когда увлекается чем-то новым.

***  
Вилка звякнула о тарелку и свалилась на пол. Наджендра моргнул, выплывая из своих мыслей о снаряжаемых Динешем караванах, и повернулся на звук.

– Простите, мой господин. Простите мою неловкость.

Данияль мелко дрожал, а смуглая кожа сейчас оттенком могла сравниться с его собственной. И Наджендру вдруг прошило пониманием.

– Травника сюда! Срочно! – рявкнул он слугам, подхватил парнишку на руки и поторопился отнести его в комнату.

Данияля лихорадило, кожа была словно в огне, сквозь запёкшиеся губы толчками прорывался воздух. Данияль так и не приучился говорить о своих нуждах слугам, Багира больше не было, а он сам... Он сам вновь совершил ту же ошибку.

Пока Наджендра усиленно отпаивал Данияля чистой водой, прибыл травник. После торопливого осмотра и вердикта "Яд" он принялся за лечебные процедуры. Когда Наджендра двинулся к выходу, дабы не мешать, травник коснулся его хвостом и бросил через плечо:

– Это слабый яд. Его травят уже неделю или около того.

Наджендра кивнул и отправился искать руку, подсыпавшую отраву его подопечному. Кто стоит за этим, он знал наверняка.

***  
Во всём была виновата пастила. Вернее, кондитер, поставлявший её во дворец наместника – специально для Данияля, который один любил ею полакомиться. Наджендра допросил его, но тот не выдал Динеша, а пытать свободного гражданина Индры у Наджендры полномочий не было. Отравитель отправился под суд за покушение на наместника. Смерть мерзавцу, увы, не грозила, тем более, что Данияль выздоровел, но свою уютную лавочку на шахты и кандалы он променяет навсегда.

А Наджендра внезапно понял, почему истории о предвещающих беды оканчивались так скоро: нависшую над ними самими угрозу они предвидеть не могли. А он сам – и, должно быть, все предшествующие покровители дахи – был так зациклен на самом себе, что не видел очевидного.

Багир предупреждал. Свой последний вздох он отдал, чтобы сказать об опасности, просил беречь мальчика. И Наджендра снова – в который раз уже – упустил главное.

***  
Данияль иногда заходил, когда Наджендра работал. Садился тихо в углу комнаты или подходил и наблюдал, как он пишет очередной отчёт или распоряжение. Немного напоминало, как Багир в самые загруженные дни отвлекал его чашкой ароматного травяного настоя или, осторожно дотронувшись, дожидался положительного знака и начинал разминать ему затёкшие плечи. Данияль ничего не знал о заваривании трав и вряд ли имел представление о массаже, но всё же его приход заставлял Наджендру выдохнуть и сбросить напряжение.

– Перерыв в занятиях? – спросил как-то Наджендра, решив отвлечься ненадолго.

Данияль кивнул и подошёл ближе.

– Но здесь нет ничего интересного. Тебе настолько наскучило то, что ты делал во время перерывов раньше?

Данияль замялся и отвёл взгляд.

– Раньше... Багир иногда позволял ходить с ним. Даже объяснял, что делал. Учил меня варить кофе, – парнишка захлебнулся словами и смолк.

Наджендра с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком.

– Скучаешь по нему?

– Да.

Не зная, что ответить, Наджендра кивнул и потрепал Данияля по волосам.

– Если хочешь, могу рассказать, чем занимаюсь я. Это не так интересно, как дела Багира, но всё же.

Данияль просветлел лицом и кивнул.

Традицию читать с ним по вечерам Наджендра возродил в этот же день. Больше он не повторит свою ошибку.

***  
Это был первый пир со смерти Багира.

Смиряя тянущую в груди тоску, Наджендра велел цирюльнику дождаться окончания празднества и в сопровождении Данияля направился в пиршественный зал.

Динеш весь вечер был весел, приветлив, рассыпал комплименты и выражал радость от заключения торгового соглашения между Лан-Ши и Ка-Цзы. Наджендру душило бешенство. Он улыбался, кивал и хвастался соседям по столу их удачной сделкой.

В этот вечер он впервые за много лет сам провожал гостей. Мучаясь подкравшейся мигренью, Наджендра не заметил, как из поля зрения пропал неотлучный Данияль. Услышав короткий вскрик, он метнулся на звук в галерею и с ужасом обнаружил, как Динеш настигает убегающего парнишку, загоняя того в угол. По галерее пронеслось шипение и яростный треск хвоста, но Наджендра опоздал: Динеш схватил Данияля, обвив хрупкое человеческое тело плотными кольцами так, что тот вскрикнул от боли.

– Отпусти его немедленно, Динеш. Ты забыл, в чьём доме находишься? Одно неосторожное движение, и у меня будут все основания убить тебя.

– А я смотрю, ты любишь убивать, Наджендра. Слышал, недавно ты разорвал на куски своего любимого помощника. Освобождаешь место для этого милого мальчика? Жаль. Багир нравился мне больше. Он так сладко трепыхался и так чудно стонал...

Наджендра помертвел. Даже треск его хвоста смолк, когда он, задыхаясь, выдавил:

– О чём ты говоришь? Что ты сделал с Багиром?

– О, да ничего такого, чего не делал с ним ты сам, Наджендра. Всего лишь развлёкся немного. А потом мы мило побеседовали. И знаешь, что он мне поведал? Что вот этот забавный мальчуган, которого ты притащил из Мирхана в качестве сувенира, оказывается дахи. Забавно только, что твой приближённый почему-то не знал, какого рода предсказания делает твой маленький ручной дахи. А ещё он провалил такую простую миссию, как знакомство твоего сердца с остриём кинжала. А ведь убеждал меня, что только ему под силу застать тебя в тот момент, когда ты не будешь ждать подвоха. Или всё дело в том, что ты его ждал? Ждал ведь, да? 

Всё время, пока Динеш говорил, одолеваемый каким-то злым, отчаянным безумием, в голове Наджендры один к другому складывались кусочки мозаики. Задержка Багира, его сбитое дыхание, нетвёрдые руки и полный вины голос. Глупое, безрассудное покушение. И принятие смерти от рук господина как величайший подарок.

Боль с новой силой выжигала ему грудь от понимания, что Багир никогда его не предавал. Что, даже пережив страшное унижение и подвергшись гипнозу, он сумел не выдать истинную природу Данияля. И всё же казнил себя. "Не смог устоять", – сказал он, и только теперь Наджендра понимал, о чём говорил Багир. Его ласковый и верный Багир, взявший на себя так много, сделал всё, чтобы их защитить.

Наджендра уже понимал: что бы ни случилось, он не отпустит Динеша живым.

Динеш продолжал медленно сжимать кольца вокруг Данияля и всё говорил, будто уже давно мечтал об этом моменте:

– Конечно. Потому что тебе в руки попался дахи, предвещающий беды. Буревестник. А ты знаешь, почему в исторических хрониках есть сведения только о юных годах этих бесценных помощников? Они не могут предсказывать собственную смерть. Они раз за разом отводят беды от тех, кому служат, но пресветлая Саампа не единственная, кому требуется пища. Марана так же собирает свою дань со смертных. И тяжесть всех бед, которые ты отвёл от себя, ложится на плечи твоего дахи. Как думаешь, ты уже насобирал на смерть этого мальчишки? Проверим?

Всё, что нужно было Наджендре, это нанести один-единственный удар хвостом, вонзив ядовитое жало в бледную плоть. Принадлежащий другому роду, Динеш не мог убить Данияля ядом, но хвост его был длиннее и сильнее – достаточно, чтобы не подпустить Наджендру близко.

Тут Данияль поймал взгляд Наджендры и кивнул, сумев оцарапать упивающегося своим превосходством Динеша отравленной иглой, спрятанной в подаренном парню кольце – Наджендра выучил свои горькие уроки.

Такого, как Динеш, этот яд мог лишь ненадолго парализовать. Но Наджендре хватило времени. Он рванулся вперёд и с силой вогнал длинное жало прямо в сердце Динеша.

***  
Задорная птичья трель разносилась по округе. Наджендра всей кожей впитывал солнечное тепло, устроившись перед небольшим мраморным изваянием, в основании которого сияла золочёная табличка со словами "Багиру, самому верному и всегда безупречному". В могиле не было его останков – птицы всё растерзали. Но Наджендра надеялся, что это не важно, раз жрецы позволили поставить на храмовом погосте памятник.

Он долго сидел на могиле, перебирая слова, которые хотел бы сказать. Было много всего: извинения, благодарность, сплетни, новости, слухи... И всё же Наджендра молчал.

Он не хотел говорить с умершим Багиром. Он хотел обнять живого.

Так и не решившись заговорить, Наджендра уже было поднялся, как вдруг солнечный свет словно сгустился, став нестерпимо ослепительным. И в следующий миг из золотистого сияния проступил знакомый силуэт. Багир улыбнулся тепло и нежно и шагнул навстречу. И, как тысячи раз прежде, Наджендра притянул его к себе, обхватил руками, обвил хвостом.

– Это правда ты?

– Это я, мой господин. Пришёл сказать, чтобы вы не грустили обо мне. Саампа приняла меня в Чертоги, так что мне дарована вечная жизнь.

– Тебя так не хватает здесь, Багир.

Багир не ответил, только ласково дотронулся до плеча. Наджендра хотел попросить прощения за то, что не уберёг, но вместо этого спросил:

– Будешь меня ждать там?

– Хоть всю вечность мира, мой господин. Так что не торопитесь.

– И всё же я буду ждать этого дня.

Сотканное золотом видение истаяло. Наджендра вознёс Саампе благодарственную молитву, погладил нагретый солнцем мрамор и двинулся к храму, где дожидался его Данияль.

Прощаться, зная о будущей встрече, легче. 

А пока ему есть о ком заботиться.


End file.
